


Airplanes

by myeclipsedsun



Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars Sequel Trilogy
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, F/M, One Shot, Prompt Fic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-24
Updated: 2020-05-24
Packaged: 2021-03-02 23:21:24
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 791
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24354979
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/myeclipsedsun/pseuds/myeclipsedsun
Summary: Prompt: Rey is at an airport, waiting for her flight, and lazily swiping on Tinder. When Ben’s picture appears, she swipes left and just as she’s about to close the app she hears “That was fast” and look up to the Ben from Tinder, grinning at her.
Relationships: Rey/Ben Solo | Kylo Ren
Comments: 5
Kudos: 96





	Airplanes

**Author's Note:**

> i wrote this for qdamdriver on twitter, who tweeted the prompt. thought i would post on here because why not :)
> 
> also, the title is airplanes because i could not come up with something more original lmao.

Rey has never been this bored in her life.

Sure, she’s sat through plenty of board meetings, but at least those had people she could silently judge until it was over. And yes, she could do that here, but she’s already done that a thousand times.

The last time she was stuck in the airport for this long was when her flight got delayed three times due to the weather— this time her flight isn’t even delayed! 

Sighing, Rey stares at her phone and ponders about what could kill more time. She’s already scrolled through Instagram and Twitter, and watched a couple YouTube videos while waiting. As she swipes through her apps, one catches her eyes. Tinder.

Why didn’t she think of that earlier? She opens the app and starts swiping, barely paying attention to the men and women who pop up on her screen. None of them are her type, and Rey thinks to herself that maybe she’s swiped right so many times that Tinder is just showing her random people.

It only wastes about twenty minutes, and she’s about to check Twitter again for the millionth time even though there’s nothing new, when the person on her screen catches her eyes.

_ Damn he’s hot, _ she thinks and bites her lip as she studies his picture, instantly swiping left. Knowing it’s unlikely she’ll find someone else, Rey is about to close the app when a voice startles her.

“That was fast.”

She almost jumps out of her seat and turns her head, only to see the man she saw on her phone five seconds ago. Ben Solo.

“Sorry to scare you, Rey. I’m Ben.”

He holds out his hand, a grin on his face, and she shakes it, marveling at how beautiful he looks in person. The pictures didn’t capture his sweet smile and chocolate brown eyes and his soft, silky hair. Rey’s tempted to run her hands through it, but restrains herself. Hopefully, if she doesn’t mess this up, she’ll be doing that soon.

“It’s alright, I just wasn’t expecting you to be right there.”

Ben laughs softly and oh boy, is she already falling for him. She glances at his lips— that look so damn kissable— before looking back up, into his eyes.

“What flight are you catching? Mine leaves in a few minutes, but I wanted to introduce myself since I’m here.”

“The one to New York, what about you?”

“Seriously? Flight A52?”

_ Holy shit.  _ Rey pulls up her flight ticket and can’t stop a smile from forming on her face. 

“Yeah! Wait, what seat are you? I’m in 4B,” she watches as he licks his lips and taps on his phone screen, staring intensely. She can’t imagine how she would react if he looked at her that way.

“I’m next to you, 4C.” The grin Ben gives her is blinding and Rey grins back, now excited for the six hour flight that she thought was going to be dreadful.

Suddenly the loudspeaker goes off, saying the flight is ready to leave. 

“You got all your stuff?” Ben asks as they stand up, heading towards the jetbridge.

“Yep! You got yours?” He nods and they board the plane together, Rey’s heart beating faster in her chest. As they sit next to each other and wait for the plane to lift off, she feels like a teenager again, trying not to get caught staring at her crush.

Ben does notice her staring, however, and smiles at her again.

“So, why are you going to New York?”

-

Rey has never been more excited for the future in her life as she and Ben step off the plane and leave the airport together. They’re standing near the entrance, away from the hoards of people making their way in and out. 

The plane ride had been one of the most fun times she’s had in a long time. They talked about everything and anything for almost the whole flight, as if they had been best friends for years. She felt a deep connection with him already, and by the look in his eyes, Ben did too.

“When will I see you again?” He asks, biting his lip, brown eyes staring into hers.

“Soon. I’ll make sure of it.”

They had already traded numbers on the plane, and she planned to text him when she got to her hotel room.

“Good. I’m glad I met you, Rey.”

“Me too, Ben.”

He leans down to hug her and she squeezes him tightly. As Ben walks away, leaving her to find a taxi, Rey smiles to herself, remembering something her friend Maz said to her before she left home.

_ “Whoever you’re waiting for, they’re never coming back, Rey. But there’s someone who still could.” _

**Author's Note:**

> you can also find me on:  
>  [instagram](https://www.instagram.com/kyberkylo/)  
> [twitter](https://twitter.com/kyberkylo1)


End file.
